Reflections of an Officer
by Arwen75
Summary: Follows on from Taking Command & Coming Home. What happened to Midshipman Orrock after the end of Duty and where did he end up serving next.... Written for HH2004 zine


_Notes: This starts of film (and book) canon, but does go decidedly off-canon. It's a little different from my normal writing as I have gone so off canon – but I hope you all enjoy._

As he rested in his hammock, Charles Orrock considered all that had happened in the past few months since he had joined the Hotspur. He had been very lucky to get an appointment to such a ship – yes she may not be a ship of the line where one could hope to get noticed by an Admiral or a senior captain. But she had been commanded by an extraordinary man in Commander Hornblower. He inspired loyalty in the crew, and had a brilliant sense of what to do in any situation. Even when they were captured, he got them out of there and managed to do much to save the Fleet.

After that incident, Charles was incredibly proud to have become a trusted officer in the crew – even been left in charge of the ship on the occasions when the captain and Mr. Bush had gone ashore. He was not certain how that came about – officially the master should have been left in charge, but for some reason the captain ordained otherwise.

Now Commander Hornblower had left – promoted to Post Captain, and the ship felt bereft without him. All any of them could hope for was that one day they might serve with the captain again. The change in command was hardest on Mr Bush however – he had lost a friend as well as his commander. Matthews and Styles will also miss the commander – they have been with him since he was a midshipman younger than Orrock himself was now.

As for Orrock himself – with all that the captain had taught him he was now sure that with a little study he could pass the examination for Lieutenant – at least when he got the chance to take it. Which would probably not be for a while given that they were still stuck out here with a new captain – Commander Masterton. The poor man was not going to have an easy time of it, given the close-knit nature of the crew and the fact that the ship had really rested on the leadership of Commander Hornblower. But they would all adjust over time.

Reflecting on the past eighteen months in the Hotspur made Charles realise that a lot had happened in that time – the Loire, Wolfe, the Bonapartes and much, much more. But through it all the captain had been a constant presence and the man they all trusted and looked up to. Even the revelation of Captain Hammond's treachery had not fazed him, and neither had he ever questioned Orrock's own loyalty to King and country although well he might have done after Hammond. Orrock had been unsure about the decision that the captain had made to conceal Hammond's actions from the official reports, but he had come to accept it as the right decision. After all the man was dead, and could harm no-one further, and to reveal it would destroy his family, and start a witch-hunt in the fleet. The Irish were mistrusted enough as it was – a revelation of that kind could destroy what little trust remained.

However, none of the crew had even taken against Charles because of his origin – even after Hammond. His actions while captive had apparently convinced Styles that he was loyal – and thereby convinced Matthews. The rest of the crew fell into line after that. The fact that the captain and Lieutenant Bush so obviously trusted him as well had probably helped.

Orrock now considered more recent events – he had been in his hammock taking the chance for a rest before going on watch in the middle when it had happened. His thoughts drifted back a few hours.

* * *

There was a massive crack and a shockwave that almost flung him out of his hammock as Hotspur came to a complete halt. He hurriedly got out – well almost fell out of his hammock – and rapidly pulling on his coat and shoes and grabbing his dirk and hat he made for topside. There he found chaos and various people shouting. The masts were waving dangerously in the wind – some of the rigging was torn and Charles could see that the masts were in danger of coming down. He raced to lend a hand – and by dint of listening to the conversations going on around him came to understand what had happened. Somehow the new captain had steered them right onto the Black Rocks – a dangerous outcrop in the bay, but one that was well-known about and should be able to be avoided. Apparently Mr. Bush had tried to warn the captain but to no avail – he had been rebuffed. Apparently the captain realised that his lieutenant had been a good friend of the previous captain and was trying to make sure that the man understood his place now that he was captain. 

Orrock could tell they were taking on water quickly – just by the settling of the ship – and as he watched in some horror first the fore and then the main and mizzen masts slowly toppled over. Thankfully one of the Inshore Squadron frigates was close by and came across to offer her help – therefore all the crew of the Hotspur could be got off safely. Now they were crammed into the frigate making for the main fleet – there was certain to be a court martial – there always was after a captain lost his ship. Orrock just hoped he would come out of it alright. No use worrying about that now – he should try and rest – thankfully as the only midshipman on board Hotspur – Commander Hornblower had never bothered to replace Hammond, and Masterton had not been on-board long enough to do so – Orrock was not that cramped in the Midshipmen's berth on the frigate.

* * *

The court martial convened – and Charles was surprised to see his former captain there to give evidence – apparently the winds had been contrary for Portsmouth so he had still been close and therefore was summoned to be a witness who knew both ship and waters well. Eventually it was all over – Masterton was severely reprimanded and was never likely to get a command again. He and the other officers from the Hotspur joined Commander Hornblower on the supply ship for passage back to Portsmouth. Masterton virtually ignored the other passengers – particularly his fellow Commander. After all he knew that Hornblower would be promoted to Captain as soon as he reached the Admiralty whereas he – he was finished for life. Mr. Bush talked a little to his friend, but also kept his distance to some extent – he did not want to presume on the friendship with Hornblower in a strange mood. As for himself, Charles just kept his head down – and spent time talking with Styles and Matthews who somehow had managed to get on-board as well. They were not going to be parted from their captain if they could help it. 

Then came the attack on the French ship – an attack Masterton insisted on commanding – as was his right as senior officer. But he was killed. Whatever dispatches Commander Hornblower got from the captain's cabin were very important – given the way he chivvied the ship's master to get them to Portsmouth as quickly as possible. However the attack seemed to bring him a little out of the shell in which he had wrapped himself, much to Mr. Bush's obvious relief.

Charles was surprised when his former captain joined him one day as he walked the decks. "Mr. Orrock – have you given any thought to what you will do when we reach Portsmouth?"

"Only that I need to find another berth as a Midshipman as soon as possible, sir. My father is dead and my family rely on what little money I can send them to survive on. We may be loyalist, but life is still hard in Ireland, sir."

"Did you think about taking your lieutenant's examination at the monthly board in Portsmouth, Mr. Orrock? We shall be arriving in time for you to do so."

"I had not really thought about it, sir. I need a letter of commendation from my current captain – and as I have none, I thought I would go back to sea as a midshipman."

"I will give you that letter Mr. Orrock – you served me well, and given the circumstances I am sure the Admiral will accept my letter."

"Thank you, sir – so very much."

"After all you did Mr. Orrock, it is the least I can do. Mind you study hard – and listen to the questions … I would have failed my examination if it were not for circumstances…the fireship attack at Gibraltar."

"You sir?"

"Yes me Mr. Orrock. The board had me on a ship that was close-hauled on the port tack, beating up-Channel with a nor'easterly wind blowing hard, and Dover bearing north two miles, before the wind suddenly veered four points and took the ship flat aback . I was about to fail when the warning gun went off – a somewhat fortunate circumstance. I did get my promotion, but that was thanks to what happened during the attack, as Sir Edward was at pains to point out to me."

"Admiral Pellew, sir? Was her your captain?"

"Yes he was our captain – all of us – Matthews, Styles, Archie…." Suddenly the commander's voice faded and he looked stricken for a moment. Charles wandered who Archie was – he knew Matthews and Styles had been with the captain for a long time, but never before had he heard of any 'Archie'. Somehow instinctively he knew that the man had been very important to Hornblower – and given that he used the first name was more than likely another midshipman.

The commander's face cleared and he resumed his normal inscrutable expression. "Your pardon, Mr. Orrock, but the memories took me then. As I was saying you will get your letter – and I expect that you will pass. You are a good officer – and will make a fine lieutenant."

Before Charles could even stammer out any thanks, the commander was gone – but Charles would never forget the haunted expression in his eyes – one he had never seen before. Somehow he must find out who this 'Archie' was and what had happened to him. The best way would be to ask Matthews or Styles – they must have known the man, given that they served with him – and since they had been on-board this ship he had managed to some extent to make friends with the two men. Well as much as two seamen and a midshipman could be friends that was. But he must tread carefully – if the captain were to find out he was prying into business that was no concern of his, he did not like to think what might happen.

It was a day or so before he managed to be alone with the two seamen – and not that much to his surprise when he asked about 'Archie' both men clammed up. But somehow, and he was not entirely sure how he got the story – or at least some of the story from Styles later. As he lay in his hammock that night he thought about what he had learned about Archie Kennedy – the man Styles said had been the captain's best friend.

What he had learned had shocked him as well as making him understand both the captain and Mr. Bush a little better. Styles talked a little of the young Midshipman Kennedy on the Justinian – he sensed there had been a lot more that he was not telling him. Then he had been lost on that night attack – again only some details – but he gathered that Mr. Kennedy had had a fit of some kind and it had been his friend who had had to silence him. Styles mentioned a little about the time in captivity in Spain – when they were all surprised but pleased to find Mr. Kennedy again. But he spoke more about the Renown – and serving under a mad captain – and all that had passed. He had not been able to keep the emotion from his voice when he spoke of how Mr. Kennedy had come into the court room to confess to pushing Captain Sawyer into the hold – apparently the court had been determined to find a scapegoat and Lieutenant Kennedy had decided that as he was dying it had better be him rather than one of his friends – Hornblower or Bush. Styles had clammed up then – Matthews had appeared suddenly, and gave his friend a reproachful look. But Orrock had gravely thanked the seaman – and looking at both of them promised that what he had learned would go no further. It didn't ease the expression on Matthews face that much – but he hoped that the seaman understood.

He certainly understood now those occasional glances that the captain and Mr. Bush would share – he knew they had served together in the past and were friends, but he had always sensed there was something else driving both men. Given that Styles obviously believed Kennedy had sacrificed himself for his friends, Charles could now understand why his two superiors sometimes seemed to be lost in thought. He knew that neither of them could have forgotten their missing friend – and given from all Styles had said about Mr. Kennedy – Hornblower in particular had been badly affected. Apparently Archie Kennedy had been able to bring Hornblower out of his moods and brought a sunnier and happier bent to the man who sometimes seemed aloof. Thinking back, Charles could remember the reprimand Hornblower gave Bush for disobeying orders at one point, and how hurt the lieutenant had seemed – and there were other instances when the two men had almost read each others mind. Particularly Doughty – he had always suspected that the captain had let him escape deliberately and he was glad of that. The blow the steward had given him had not been deliberate – and had he had any say in the matter then there would have been nothing made of it. But it had happened in public and naval discipline had to be upheld. The captain's master stroke in letting Doughty desert had been brilliant – and Orrock remembered the lieutenant's raised eyebrow at the captain's reprimand of himself. Quite obviously Bush had known then – the two men had a close friendship – closer than one would normally expect in the service between a captain and one of his officers. But after what he had learnt from Styles they had been through a lot together and apparently shared a joint guilt over the death of another friend.

Now even more than before he was honoured to have served with both men – and honoured that his former captain thought him ready to be a Lieutenant. He had studied hard all the time he had been on the Hotspur and believed he was ready for anything.

* * *

The day of the examination came – they had come into Portsmouth a little under a week ago, and the captain had almost immediately posted to London. Not, however, before he had given Orrock the promised letter. Now came the day of reckoning – his captain obviously believed he was ready – and Mr. Bush who was still in Portsmouth had said to the young midshipman only yesterday that he should pass. Charles was determined to let neither man down. 

As he sat in the waiting room crowded with midshipmen from the fleet he took note of all that was going on around him. A great number of midshipmen with their heads in books all hurriedly doing last minute studying before they faced the board of captains who were to examine them. As for himself, he was strangely calm and ready for anything. As time progressed more and more midshipmen went in – a few came out rejoicing but many more came out disheartened – and in some cases in tears.

Eventually it was his turn – taking a deep breath he walked smartly into the room, closing the door behind him before coming to stand before the table of captains. "Certificates, please" came from the one sat in the middle.

He handed them over and in response to the question "Name?" answered, "Charles Orrock, Midshipman, sir."

"No ship Mr. Orrock?"

"No, sir – I was formerly of the Hotspur. I believe the letter from Commander Hornblower explains what has happened."

The captain found the letter – and read it, before saying, "Well it all seems in order – if a little unusual. We shall proceed. Mr. Orrock, you are off a lee shore and the wind has backed – what do you do?"

Charles gulped slightly, and for a moment his mind was blank, before the answer came to him…….

After what seemed like an eternity of questions, the captain leading the board said, "Thank you Mr. Orrock we have heard enough." He exchanged glances with his fellow captains before continuing, "I am pleased to say that you have passed."

"Thank you, sir."

With that Charles left the room with his head held high and a smile of joy on his face. The midshipmen still remaining in the waiting room congratulated him as he passed them – they had no doubt from his face that he had passed – one of only a few of the day. This board seemed to be harsher than usual – they were passing only about one in every six or seven candidates. Orrock was just grateful to be one of them.

As he came out of Admiralty House, a familiar voice said – "Well Mr. Orrock."

He turned and smiling slightly said to his former first lieutenant, "I passed Mr. Bush. I passed."

"That is good news lad – and Captain Hornblower will be delighted when he hears it. He never had any doubt that you wouldn't."

"I did sir – but I am just pleased to be through that ordeal. Now all I need is a berth….."

"Aye well hopefully something will turn up – although you wouldn't consider sailing as a Master's Mate for a while? There's a berth for one on the ship I have been posted to – the Conqueror. She is part of Lord Nelson's fleet and her Captain is Israel Pellew. He has need of a temporary first lieutenant – his own has broken his leg. Somehow he got hold of my name – probably from his brother Admiral Pellew – so I have been offered the post. Captain Pellew was complaining that he was down a Master's Mate as well – and sailing as part of Nelson's fleet would be good experience for you. At least until a Lieutenant's vacancy comes up."

"I would be honoured sir – if you think that Captain Pellew will agree. Master's Mate is better than no berth at all sir – and sailing under Nelson….."

"I know Mr. Orrock – it's like a dream come true. Come let us see if the captain is willing to take you on."

_

* * *

Late December 2005 – after the Battle of Trafalgar._

Charles Orrock looked back over the last five months as if in a dream – first he had gone aboard the Conqueror as a Master's Mate – Mr. Bush had been right. He was welcomed with open arms when Captain Pellew heard who his last captain had been. He knew of Captain Hornblower from his brother who spoke highly of his former protégé. Plus he had actually heard of Mr. Orrock himself – thanks to the events in the Hotspur.

Charles soon settled down on the Conqueror – and as passed Lieutenant was senior in the midshipman's berth for which he was grateful. There were the months of blockade of Cadiz until the Combined Fleet finally sailed. The great battle that ensued was one Orrock would never forget, especially the grief afterwards when the fleet realised that Nelson was dead. He himself was lucky – he got his promotion to Lieutenant when Lt. Lloyd was killed in the battle which left a vacancy. But it ended up only being temporary. While in Portsmouth, he and Mr. Bush were summoned to Admiralty House and given orders transferring them to a sloop of war called Atropos – who was currently in the Port of London. Apparently her previous captain had died and the lieutenants on-board her were to be transferred into bigger ships. They had no idea why they had been chosen – and neither did the clerk who told them this.

So here the pair of them were – on the post coach to London. Mr. Bush had been destined to leave Conqueror anyway – her official first lieutenant was well again – and fuming at missing the great battle. Orrock was disappointed in some ways – but being second lieutenant of a sloop might serve him better than being fifth lieutenant on a ship of the line.

They reached London and found their way to the ship at anchor in the Port. The men hey were relieving were anxious to be gone – both had family influence which had come to bear on the Admiralty. They paid little heed to Bush, from a trading family, or Orrock – an Irishman with few connections. Nor did they have any information about the new captain – just that he was expected soon – and his orders had come on board earlier that day – sealed orders.

The two departing lieutenants left – leaving Bush and Orrock to find their own way round the ship. She was bigger than the Hotspur – as evidenced by her need for two lieutenants – but not by that much. She was the smallest ship in the fleet who rated a post captain - but whom that would be neither knew. All they could do was wait. There was a pleasant surprise when they found that the bo's'un had also been replaced – by their old friend Matthews who had a huge grin on his face. He told them Styles was on board as well – which started lights in both of their heads. Back in the wardroom Orrock was the first to voice out loud the suspicion both men had.

"Could the captain be Captain Hornblower sir?"

"I do not know – but I get this odd feeling, Mr. Orrock – and Charles…."

"Yes sir," replied Orrock – somewhat startled at the use of his first name…..

"In here you can call me William – just don't do it with any hands present. And on deck it must be sir."

"Aye, aye, sir ….. William – and thank you."

"Well we are the same rank now – even if my commission is somewhat earlier than yours."

Just then there was a commotion above deck – and a young midshipman – Mr. Smiley came clattering down to the wardroom.

"The new captain is coming, sir – we think anyway. The lookout spotted an officer with an epaulet on his right shoulder in a boat approaching."

"Very well Mr. Smiley – summon the side party. Lieutenant Orrock and I are on our way."

"Aye, aye sir."

The two lieutenants exchanged glances and smiled before hurriedly straightening their uniforms and clambering up to the main deck. They got to the deck in time to hear the challenge "Boat ahoy" and the reply of "Atropos" that told them – and every man on-board that it was their new captain approaching. They both stood on the quarterdeck and as the pipes started when the captain's head came above the deck. Promptly they removed their caps in salute – and both were very gratified to see that their suspicions had been confirmed. It was Captain Hornblower, who was as stoic in expression as ever. But William could see the laughter in his eyes as he growled, "Assemble the ship's company if you please Mr. Bush."

"Aye, aye, sir. Mr. Matthews – pipe for all hands if you please."

"Aye, aye, sir." The pipe went forth – not that they was much need for it – all of the hands were already gathered for a look at their new lord and master. In a steady voice Hornblower read himself in before dismissing the hands. Then and only then did he greet his two lieutenants.

"Mr. Bush, Mr. Orrock – it is good to see you again. And Mr. Orrock – a little late but congratulations. I told you, you would pass."

"Thank you sir – for the faith you showed in me."

"Sir – orders have arrived for you – they are below in your cabin."

"Thank you Mr. Bush – will you gentlemen join me below for a few moments."

"With pleasure sir" replied Bush, before turning to the midshipman behind him and saying, "Mr. Smiley – the deck is yours."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Lead on Mr. Bush…." With that the three of them – headed by Bush with Orrock bringing up the rear made tracks into the cabin. Charles was pleased to be included by the captain in this gathering – but wandered a little as to why. The captain and his first lieutenant were expected to talk and given that the pair on Atropos were friends as well it was even more certain that the captain might discuss his orders with Mr. Bush. But him – a newly promoted Lieutenant – why was he being invited along as well?

Little did he know that Styles – feeling a little guilty after Matthews had had a go at him about divulging so much to Orrock had actually plucked up the courage to confess to Hornblower. He had expected a bollocking from the captain – but somewhat to his surprise the captain had just smiled and thanked him. Horatio blamed himself partly for mentioning Archie in the first place, and also felt given what he had learned of Orrock during their time on the Hotspur that maybe he should know something of what happened at Jamaica. Orrock was a young man still – and needed to have his eyes opened a little about what could happen if the needs of the service took priority over everything else – including the truth.

Charles, of course knew nothing of this, so was pleasantly surprised by the captain's invitation. As he entered the cabin and shut the door behind him he felt pride at being part of the crew of this ship – and serving under his two superior officers.

"I am sorry I cannot offer you anything William and Charles isn't it?"

"It is sir…." and for the second time that day Orrock was startled as a superior used his first name. He realised that being promoted into the wardroom was a big step indeed – and he was now admitted into some august company.

"But my dunnage is still ashore – Mrs. Hornblower is with me, so I shall be sleeping ashore until we sail. When that will be – well no doubt the orders will tell me that. Where are they William?"

"Here sir," and Bush took the orders from the desk drawer – which he unlocked with a key that he had in his pocket. He passed both key and orders to the captain and stood waiting as Hornblower opened and read my orders.

"Bless my soul, " came the exclamation from Hornblower as he read the now unsealed package. Bush and Orrock exchanged glances – but neither said anything. Both knew the captain well enough to realise if he wanted them to know he would tell them when he was ready to.

They didn't have to wait long as Hornblower turned to them both. "Well gentlemen it appears we have a funeral procession to arrange."

"A funeral procession sir?"

"Aye William – to bring the body of Lord Nelson from Greenwich to the Admiralty, before the funeral in St. Paul's. I have to consult with the appropriate King at Arms about the arrangements for the dignitaries. My gig is going to in use a lot – make sure the crew is a trustworthy one – and do keep a close eye out for deserters."

"Aye, aye sir."

Charles was silent throughout this – just taking things in and listening. He had decided some time back that this was the best way to learn – and to stay out of trouble. The conversation between the captain and Mr. Bush continued for a while until the ringing of the bell reminded both men that it was time for dinner. The captain dismissed his two lieutenants, before returning ashore to see his wife. Then he planned to make arrangements to see the official people he needed to talk to, before setting out his orders. It was a great honour for the Atropos to have been chosen to organise the procession – but it was going to be a lot of work.

* * *

And so it was – thinking back on it in the quiet of the evening after the procession had happened Charles realised quite how much had gone into the organisation – particularly by the captain. But it was all over now and hopefully they might get back to sea and to what they should be doing – fighting the enemy. As Charles relaxed in the wardroom, thinking over the events of the day – including the barge carrying the coffin springing a leak, he thought it could have gone much worse. But all was well that had ended well – and now he might just have some time to go ashore and sample the delights of London – or so he hoped. But not tonight – he needed to rest after the day that had gone before. 

William Bush came into the wardroom to destroy his wishes for rest – "We are wanted in the cabin Charles."

Orrock grimaced internally – but a summons from the captain could not be ignored – so putting his jacket back on he followed Bush up the ladder to the main deck and then to the door of the cabin. With a nod to the sentry they were announced "The first and second lieutenants, sir."

"Come in."

In they went to find the captain relaxing in an armchair. "Do take a seat gentlemen – and share a glass of wine with me. The day went off reasonably well – all except for that unfortunate leak. However Lord St. Vincent seemed to understand, so there should be no trouble from that I hope. Now we just have to wait for our orders – and let's hope we can put to sea. I assume you have all the loading of stores in hand William?"

"As best as I can sir – the dockyard superintendent has been very awkward over letting us have some items – at least until we have orders for sea. I was wandering if you could have a word with him sir?"

"I will William tomorrow if possible. However, for now gentlemen I give you Lord Nelson."

Lifting his glass, Charles murmured "Lord Nelson" before taking a sip of his wine. He was still very unsure in situations like this – about being intruding into what he recognised was an interesting friendship. Matthews and Styles had both talked to him a little about how Mr. Bush and the captain had come to be friends on the Renown. But not that much as there was a third man involved – a man the Navy had condemned as a mutineer – although Orrock knew neither his two companions – nor the two seamen believed that at all. 'There is no greater love than that a man should lay down his life for his friends.' Never had those words been more apt.

Then Bush's voice intruded on his thoughts, "To absent friends." As Orrock watched he saw both men lost in thought and then quietly – almost as though he had forgotten Orrock was here, the captain said, "And once again I renew the vow I made to clear my friend's name – one day I will do so."

"We will do so, Horatio … together."

Charles was incredibly moved by the sincerity of the words and the three of them sat in silence before the clanging of the bell reminded them all of their duties – Orrock had to see to the watch change, Bush had a meeting arranged with the bo's'un and the captain wanted to see his wife ashore. So they left – but in all their hearts – even Orrock's who had never known the man personally – only through what little he had been told – was the determination to one day prove that an innocent man had died in Kingston.


End file.
